As market share of consumer purchases in electronic commerce (hereinafter “e-commerce”) continually increases, associated numbers of home deliveries have increased, and the usage of packaging—particularly corrugated cardboard and associated packaging products—has also continued to rise. As consumers encounter used packaging—termed “old corrugated cardboard” or “OCC”—a growing concern is the disposal of said OCC. Many municipalities have yet to provide municipal recycling services, and those that do have municipal recycling services may recycle OCC in less-than-ideal methods. Consumers often place importance on sustainability, and many consumers will consider the environmental impact of the packaging they use in deciding whether to engage in e-commerce. Simply put, if packaging is not recyclable, many consumers will choose alternative methods of engaging in commerce to avoid mass disposal of packaging. Additionally, OCC can have a commercial value in that the recyclability of OCC can be monetized.